


Six Years of Friendship

by applejuiceandpeach



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, more based on the book than movie, theater au sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiceandpeach/pseuds/applejuiceandpeach
Summary: Simon and Bram go through different stages of their relationship(slight theatre au)





	Six Years of Friendship

**Nick: dude i totally need a date to opening**

**Simon: okay**

**Nick: will you come with me**

**Simon: will there be food**

**Nick: i can get food**

**Simon: okay**

 

Nick, Simon’s college roomate (a much better one than the one he got in a huge fight with, some guy named Martin) was a swing in a musical called Bare: A Pop Opera. Simon and Nick were theater buddies, but also friend buddies. Whenever the other was feeling sad they blasted the best upbeat songs from their favorite musicals and whenever someone’s heart was broken they blasted Taylor Swift. They made a very good team. 

 

It wasn’t unusual for them to be “dates” to events. Nick was straight and didn’t care that Simon was gay, and Simon couldn’t ask for a better friend. 

 

When they arrived, they had a good time. They socialized and congratulated everyone for their hard work. 

 

“Oh Si, this is Bram Greenfeld,”

 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

 

That’s all they were for years. Around six, to be exact. Nothing more than friends. 

~~~

Sometimes Simon still thought about Cal. It had neared two years since they split up after five years of dating, and besides the occasional text hello or meet up for coffee they hadn’t spoken much. It wasn’t that Cal had done anything to hurt Simon or vice versa, they just both realized that they hadn’t ever brought up the future and both lost the sense of where they were going. They were okay with that. 

This wasn’t one of those times Simon was thinking about Cal. Simon was getting dressed for a NYMF award ceremony, facetiming with Leah. 

“Good luck tonight Si!!” She said from her dressing room. 

“Thanks Leah. You have a good show. How’s it going with Abby?” Simon asked, tieing and resting his tie, never being able to do it right the first time. Leah was playing the role of Elphaba in Wicked at the moment, and Abby Suso was playing Glinda (with a “ga”). 

“I don’t know. It also doesn’t help that we have to sing one of the gayest songs on stage together. I mean, what an excuse to stare at the girl you like, right? She’s been giving me mixed signals. Last night she invited me out and we went to this little coffee shop that was still open after our last show and I think we flirted a little bit. I don’t know though. I’ll just wait to see if she makes the first move.” Leah sighed, leaning back and stretching her arms. “I should probably start getting ready for the show. Have a good time though! Good luck!” 

Simon finished getting ready and hailed a taxi to take him to the ceremony. He was just going to meet up with his friends there, having made plans in the previous days. 

The ceremony itself was unexciting until Simon’s name was called to receive the award for outstanding individual performance, surprising him. His friend, Bram Greenfeld, was giving him the award and he heard his friends all cheering for him near the back. Simon and Bram walked backstage to where they would go back out to the seats when Bram clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Great job, Simon. You deserve it.” Bram’s lips quirked upwards. Simon liked how he said his full name instead of just calling him “Si” like many others. The way Bram said it sounded like he was hearing each individual letter and everything in between. 

Suddenly, Simon was hit with a strong wanting urge. There was an awkward pause where Simon just stared at Bram, an astonished expression adorning his face before he choked out a strangled, “Thanks.”

Simon returned to his seat where his friends all congratulated him, but he still couldn’t shake the face of Bram out of his head. In the last six years they had grown to know each other pretty well. They even did a show together two years previous, at just around the same time that Cal and Simon split up. Simon had also known that Bram was incredibly attractive but never before had he felt the true effects of it. Six years of friendship and now a crisis. 

~~~

The afterparty was located at a bar only a block from the ceremony and it had been a good time so far. Someone had rented the entire place out so they were free to blast songs from Les Mis and belt out the sad songs as well as scream the angstiest songs from Spring Awakening. Normal theater things. Bram caught Simon’s eye from across the bar, sitting at a table and watching everything around him happen. 

Simon made his way over, careful not to spill his drink and avoid the mass movement as everyone jumped along to Totally Fucked. 

“Hey, did you know that some people think that Hanschen eats spiders?” Simon opened with, immediately wanting to hit himself in the face afterward. 

“What?” Bram said, a bemused smile pulling at his lips. 

“It’s like, a thing in the fandom that Hanschen eats spiders. I don’t think there’s a real reason why.” Simon liked this new spot. It was tucked away in the corner and you were actually able to hear the person you were talking to, but you still were on the outskirts of the party scene. 

“Kind of like Mendel from Falsettos eating dirt,” Simon breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that the joke didn’t fall flat. 

“Yes! Exactly like that.” 

The conversation spurred on from there, talking about their friends and shows when there seemed to be a break in the conversation. 

“You know, I was kind of hoping that I would be able to give you that award tonight.” Bram lowly confessed, tapping his glass with his fingers. 

“You were?” Simon’s heart picked up speed. 

“I thought that maybe it would give me the courage to do something. I was going to do it when we were backstage but I backed out. I think this is my second chance.” 

“Second chance to do what?” 

“Simon?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Simon’s heart went from racing to a full on stop. He numbly nodded and reached forward, steadying his hands on Bram’s shoulders. When their lips met, it was like something clicked. This was how they were meant to be. This was a perfect moment. This was six years of friendship and something more. 

~~~

The next three years flew by in a flurry of memories. The new squad consisted of Simon, Bram, Nick, Leah, Abby, and Garrett. Garrett was brought in from Bram who had really only thought that having one close friend was enough, and it was. But Simon helped him see that it was fine to have just one close friend but it was also fine to have more. 

They set up meet-ups and hung out as much as possible when they were together in the same city, also talking through twitter comments that their followers seemed to love. 

Simon had felt it was time, though. Time to reach that stage that he and Cal never would have. He and Bram had talked about the future before, but it was always in theory. Simon felt there was no better time than now. Well, not at this exact second, considering the fact that Bram was asleep, resting his head on his shoulder as they were flying in a plane on their way to London. 

By the time they made it to their hotel they were exhausted, despite sleeping on the plane ride there. Simon knew that they had to rest up for tomorrow. He had thought of this idea two weeks before after seeing a viral video of some 8-year-old kid go on a rant about love and marriage. All of their friends had sent in little videos of them saying why Bram should say yes to Simon. The only thing that kept running on a loop in his head was “ _ tomorrow _ ”.

~~~

At this point it almost seemed as though the universe was laughing at him. Every single time Simon seemed to pluck up the urge to say “Hey Bram, come over there and watch this video,” Bram made some excuse to leave the room and go do something, whether it be to make  dinner reservations ( _ which could wait for later _ ) or going down to take a walk by himself ( _ seriously? A walk? Simon was just trying to fucking propose _ ). Finally, there seemed to be a gap where Simon is able to summon the courage. 

He could hear the blood rushing in his ears when he patted the spot on the couch next to him and said, “Hey, dear, come here a second,” then, “Hey, that rhymed. Dear and here.” 

Bram rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and stayed standing, looking uneasy. “I was actually thinking that we could go for a walk right now?” 

Simon felt his feet go numb as his circulation was cut off by nerves and he shook his head. “C'mon it’ll be really fast. Just a short video that Leah sent me.” Bram eventually nodded dubiously sitting down. 

Simon started the video and sat back, leaning on Bram’s shoulder. His mind raced as the video progressed and he felt Bram’s arm curling tighter around Simon. The moment it got the first shot of Garrett saying, “Yo!! Bramey!! We’ve stuck together for the past seven years and it is my honor as your best friend to pawn you off to Spier,” Simon felt Bram’s entire body freeze. Throughout the entirety of the video Simon refused to look at Bram until he got to the last few seconds of Bram’s mom encouraging him to say yes. 

Simon got down on one knee in the space between the couch and table and asked, “What do you say? Will you marry me?” He finally looked into Bram’s eyes and saw them wide with shock and wet with tears. 

Bram didn’t move for a minute before kneeling down on the floor too and hiding his face in Simon’s shoulder, knocking the ring and its box on the floor. 

“I hate you.” He said matter-a-factly, voice raw and shaky. 

“Why do you hate me?” Simon asked, smiling and kissing Bram’s head. 

“I had it all planned out. I had a scavenger hunt and everything. I wanted to be the one to propose.” 

Simon felt his heart stop and he slowly looked at Bram. “You were going to propose?” 

Bram laughed, kissing him softly on the lips. “I was about to go down and make sure everything was going according to plan.” 

“So is that a yes?” 

Bram kissed Simon’s neck and stood up, leaving Simon on the floor. He walked over to their bags and pulled out his own ring box. 

When he got back to sitting on the floor with Simon he opened to box and said, “I’ll marry you if you marry me.” 

“Deal.” They slipped on the rings and Bram tackled Simon in a hug, kissing all over his face. Six years of friendship and now an entire life ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing something in the simon vs universe since the movie came out (oops idk why) and i just wanted to say hello! for anyone who doesnt know this is like,, e x t r e m e l y based on andy mientus and michael arden's love story and andy telling the story can be found in an interview called "Show People with Paul Wontorek Interview: Andy Mientus of "Les Miserables," "Smash" & More" and he starts talking about it around minute 7:32. this took me a month or so to write because i just havent had the energy but im actually kinda happy with how it turned out?? okay bye thanks for reading!


End file.
